In another application submitted simultaneously with this application by the same applicant, there is described a mooring device of the above-mentioned type, which comprises a suction anchor section, a casing and possibly a pile which is arranged for attachment to a seabed formation, the guide boring being provided in the guide pipe. This mooring device can be employed in bottom installations which are lowered and hereby guided by means of guidelines from a drilling platform to the mooring device, as well as in bottom installations which are lowered without the use of such lines.
Moreover, from the applicant's GB 2 285 274 (corresponding to Norwegian application no. 944545) there is known another similar device for a drilling template which is arranged for mounting by means of guidelines. This drilling template is suitable for use only at relatively shallow depths, i.e. depths of up to 500 m, since the use of guidelines at greater depths is associated with difficulties.